


To be Strong

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Brief mention of Gordon, Brief mention of self-harm, Conversations, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Sadness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: 'It was a scene of utter happiness but Cain found he couldn’t handle it. He turned and made for the exit of the pub, hearing Chas call “now, who wants some of this cake?” behind him.'It's Aaron's birthday. Cain and Belle have a conversation. (There is also some Belle/Robron). Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written but this was in my head and now it's here. As always I hope you enjoy :-)

There was an eruption of cheers as Aaron bent over and blew out the candles on his cake. When he stood up again, Robert threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, whispering something in his ear which made Aaron’s smile even larger. It was a scene of utter happiness but Cain found he couldn’t handle it. He turned and made for the exit of the pub, hearing Chas call “Now, who wants some of this cake?” behind him. 

When he reached outside, he heavily plonked himself down on one of the benches and ran a hand down his face. He didn’t realise he had been followed,

“You didn’t want cake then?” Belle’s voice washed over him. He flicked his eyes up and shook his head, 

“No,” he sighed. He didn’t want to invite questions but found he didn’t have the energy to keep up a hostile attitude. He wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling. He felt Belle take a step closer,

“Are you out here because of Moira?” Belle asked gently. Cain looked up at her properly and she shrugged, “I saw you watching her earlier.”

Cain scrunched his nose and thought about lying. He could agree with Belle and say that is what it is; it would probably be easier. And not technically a lie because he had been thinking about Moira for most of the evening but that wasn’t what-

“Look, Cain, I know it can’t be easy but you two are getting there, you know. It’s going to take time.” 

Cain’s thoughts were interrupted by Belle talking and sliding herself on the bench next to him. Her soft expression made the truth come out of his mouth before he even realised,

“It’s not Moira, it’s Aaron.”

The expression on his little sister’s face immediately changed to one of confusion,

“Aaron?” 

Cain grimaced and wished he hadn’t spoken. He had no idea how to convey what was going through his head but Belle was looking at him expectantly,

“Have you two fallen out?” she asked, after a few too many seconds of silence, “Because, I hadn’t-"

“It’s nothing like that,” Cain interrupted. He took a breath, “It’s just…his birthday cake.”

Belle blinked and then pointed back to the pub, “Chas is cutting it up, if you want a piece.” She was clearly becoming impatient with his lack of clarity.

Cain rolled his eyes but then dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes, “Last year, I caught Aaron about to self-harm by burning himself on his candles.” He heard an intake of breath by his sister and opened his eyes. 

“I didn’t know,” she told him, a look of horror in her eyes. 

“Nobody did,” Cain murmured, regret coursing through him. He forced a smile at his sister and then gestured to the pub, “Things are a bit different this year.”

Belle followed his gaze and they both looked back towards the pub. Both lost in thoughts.

“I still remember the hearing,” Belle whispered. 

Cain glanced at her, not understanding.

Belle looked down and picked at some fluff on her coat. “Gordon’s hearing,” she explained quietly, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over hearing what that monster did.”

The sadness in her voice made Cain reach across and take her hand. He nodded at her when she looked at him but he found he didn’t have anything to say. There were still times when he couldn’t sleep because all he could think about was the things he had heard in that courtroom. When he remembered how hurt and broken his nephew had been and the dark places he had been forced to revisit. 

He felt a squeeze of his hand.

“Aaron is so strong,” Belle said, a light tone creeping back, “He wouldn’t want you sat out here.”

Cain met her eyes and snorted. He knew Belle was right but that didn’t mean it was easy. She seemed to know that though and she squeezed his hand again, understanding. Cain had a sudden reminder of how far his sister had come too, “You’re strong,” he stated, squeezing her hand back before taking his away and placing it in his pocket. 

Belle ducked her head modestly but then she smiled, “Well, Dingles are strong.”

“Huh,” Cain scoffed and he rocked forward a little on the bench, uncomfortable with the direction of conversation. 

Belle bumped his shoulder, “Oi! You are there for all of us. And ok, so you may not always go about it in the right way but you try.”

Cain risked a glance at his sister but had to look away again, overwhelmed by the love in her eyes. Belle nudged him again,

“A little less kidnapping wouldn’t go amiss,” she joked and that did it, Cain was able to properly look at her and allow the beginnings of a smile. Belle rubbed her hands together, “Now, are we going back in?”

“You can,” Cain said, earning himself a set of narrowed eyes, “I’ll come back in, don’t worry. Just give me a minute.”

“You sure?” Belle was reluctant.

“I’m fine,” Cain told her and she nodded. However, as she started to turn and head back inside, Cain called her back,

“Actually, Belle?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you ask our Aaron to come outside?”

Belle quirked her brow at him but didn’t question it. She just nodded and then opened the door to return the party.

…

 

“Belle, you should get some of this,” Aaron told her as she walked towards him. He was sat at the bar, fork in hand, tucking into a large slice of his cake, “It’s good.”

“It’s really good,” Robert agreed from beside him, putting a large piece in his mouth.

She smiled at them both and then turned to Aaron, “Cain wants you outside.”

“You what?” Aaron frowned, “Why is he outside?”

Belle pinched a bit of cake off his plate and shrugged, “Just go will you.” She popped the cake in her mouth and made a sound of approval.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at her, “He hasn’t planned some surprise has he?”

Belle snorted, “Cain? Plan a surprise? Come on, Aaron.”

“Fair enough,” Aaron conceded. He looked across at Robert and nodded at his cake, “Make sure there’s some left.”

Robert immediately pulled his fiance's plate further towards him and Aaron smiled at his protectiveness, giving Robert’s arm a grateful pat as he walked passed him.

“What is that about then? With Cain?” Robert asked Belle but he tapped her hand away when she ignored him and reached for more of Aaron’s cake. “There is plenty more over there.” he told her, pointing to the table where the majority of cake was left.

Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sitting on Aaron’s now vacant stool, she realised Robert had asked her a question. “Oh erm, Cain just wanted to tell Aaron something,” Belle shrugged, not wanting to get into detail, “They shouldn’t be long.”

“Ok...” Robert started and Belle couldn’t help but notice a touch of concern in his voice so she went for a distraction,

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something actually,” she said and smiled when she noticed surprise take over Robert’s expression. 

“Alright,” he said, obviously waiting for her to carry on. 

Belle stared at him for a moment, thrown by how he genuinely seemed interested in listening. Robert had mingled with the Dingles more and more as his relationship with Aaron had developed and bit by bit he was surprising them all; they were starting to see what Aaron saw in him. She cleared her throat,

“Yeah, I, erm, I was wondering if I could pick your business brain?” 

A whole discussion of ideas and a lot of help later and Belle decided she could definitely see what Aaron saw in Robert. He was a good guy.

…

Aaron left the pub and shivered as the cold hit him. Pulling his jumper sleeves down over his hands, he walked towards Cain. The older man stood up when he saw him.

“Cain, why are you-" 

Aaron never got to finish his question because his uncle pulled him into a hug. Although surprised, and confused, Aaron relaxed into it when it became clear Cain wasn’t about to let go.

When they did pull apart and Aaron raised a brow, Cain just nodded at him and started to walk round him, patting his shoulder,

“I love you, you idiot.”

…


End file.
